


【NC17】恶魔降临

by txjtxuemiao0703



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Faction Paradox - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/pseuds/txjtxuemiao0703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>八叔小说 《The Ancestor Cell》部分，八叔并没有打败Faction Paradox。所以……</p>
            </blockquote>





	【NC17】恶魔降临

【原创】恶魔降临（NC17，Rape ）

By Nyssa Hsueh

 

他慢慢的睁开眼睛，周围阴森黑暗，时不时想起几声蟋蟀的叫声，他不记得自己是怎么昏迷的，但心却明白，自己被囚禁了起来，，牢房不透一丝外界光芒，远处只有一只油灯，他想移动身体，一股剧烈的疼痛袭来。"嘶"他喘了一口气。他恢复了刚刚昏沉的意识。发现自己的身上早已伤痕累累。  
"你想毁灭gallifrey?"Mother Tarra和Mother Marthara嘻笑声回荡在他的脑海中。  
"你的目的不会达到，我们Faction会实现最后的目标，时间领主会加入我们，我们会赢得战争胜利。"Grandfather Faction洋洋得意的说。  
"不，你们的阴谋不会得逞的。"他用最后的力量嘶吼道。  
Father Kreiner出现，不停的抛掷他，他想抱歉，用歉意的话语弥补自己的过失，可是Father Kreiner不再是原来的Fitz了，他流着泪瞥见  
Romana在远处流着泪，Fitz满身伤栽倒在一边，Compassion在远处被绑着。  
"哗"的一声，门开了，打断了他的思绪。几个带着面具的人走了进来。领头的人摘下面具，他认出了那个人是Mother Tarra。  
他慢慢的抬起头，迎上了她的目光。无奈的苦笑了一下。  
"博士，你是我们的，别忘了你也是一名Faction特工。我奉劝你还是好好的归顺我们吧。"Tarra低下头嘲笑道。  
他想站起来，可是四肢却由于疼痛让他失去平衡，一下子摔在Tarra的面前。疼痛袭来让他感觉窒息。他慢慢的忍着疼痛依靠在墙角。疼痛的感觉仍然在他的身上流淌着  
Father Kreiner慢慢走近他，俯视看着他，一下子踩在他的手指上，而且还狠狠的转了两下。疼的他紧紧咬住嘴唇。豆大的泪珠划过面颊。但是他没有吭声。  
Tarra看着他的反应笑的更欢了。“他就赏给你了。”  
Kreiner点了点头，揪起他的长发看着他，他慢慢的闭上眼睛，他不想看见那个熟悉的面容带有如此厌恶的表情。  
“啪”一个耳光扇了过来。一股火辣辣的刺痛袭来，“睁开眼睛！”熟悉的声音带有恶狠狠的声音传入他的耳朵。  
他忽视了脸上的刺痛，心如同被针扎一样疼痛。他还是没有睁开眼睛。  
“啪啪啪”一连三个耳光重重的落在自己的脸上。嘴里的血腥味呛得他咳嗽一下。  
“你还等什么呢，Father，做你想做的吧。”  
他感觉自己被抬了起来，两只胳膊被拷在锁链上。他仍然没有睁开眼睛。  
“睁开眼睛！”皮鞭源源不断的抽打在他的身上。  
身上的痛让他失去知觉。一阵凉水袭来，他猛的睁开眼睛。Kreiner眼睛红红的，脸上带有仇恨的敌意。  
牢房里除了他再没有他人。他看着Kreiner，张了张嘴，但什么也没有说。的确，是他把他留在日内瓦，留给Faction Paradox，是他导致了他的死亡。  
Kreiner慢慢的逼近，猛的撕开他的衬衣，由于血痂让他叫了一声。“我不喜欢你的叫声！”  
Kreiner脸上突然闪过一丝笑容。  
“Fitz，对不起。”他终于忍不住用颤抖的声音说。  
“我说过我不是Fitz！”Kreiner一下子掐住他的脖子。一瞬间他喘不过来气。  
“对不起！”他继续说。“对不起，我真的对不起，对不起，都是我的错！对不起。”他控制不住自己的感情，泪水在面容上不断的划过。  
Father Kreiner更加愤怒了，将撕下来的衬衣堵住他的嘴，他的手不断的在那已经沁着血印的皮肤上划过。  
肉体上的疼已经不再是被绑着着他已经习以为常了，更痛的则是那颗滴血的心。  
Kreiner撕碎他的裤子，露出下体，不由分说的朝小孔伸进一指。  
他被这突然的一下惊呆了，面对这样的耻辱拼命的想摆脱，可是锁链已经牢牢将他困在，并嵌入他的肉体内，他无能为力。只好使劲咬着被堵住口的抹布。  
Kreiner又伸了一指。并不停的旋转着。  
他努力夹着，反抗着，可是还是无法改变事实，欲火和内心的耻辱让他身心交瘁，泪水不断的划过面容。  
“这还不够！”Kreiner将手指深入了最深处。并稍稍曲着手指在内壁发生摩擦。  
“啊啊啊”他终于发出痛苦的声音。下身仍然努力的做着无用的反抗。  
Kreiner摘下他口中的抹布，然后一下子吻了上去。同时还不停的用下腹摩擦着他的腹部。  
他想一下子咬掉他的舌头，可是Fitz的音容笑貌又浮现在他的脑海中。他放弃了，慢慢的闭上眼睛，做一只待宰的小羊。让以前的Fitz的音容笑貌浮现在脑海中，他们第一次相遇，第一次一起驾驶TARDIS，第一次去的地方……  
Kreiner吻够了，慢慢的离开他，并抽出那只手指。看着闭着眼睛的他。低头吻了他的眼睛，用舌头将他的眼睛舔开。  
他内心的愤怒让他用头一下子将他顶开。  
Kreiner更像受了刺激一样，跳了起来，脱下自己衣裤掷在一边，再次堵住他的嘴，然后将下体朝他的小孔插了进去。  
他满脸通红的看着身上的Kreiner，泪水涌出眼眶，Kreiner用力抽插着。自己被快感和羞耻冲击着大脑，他努力不想想眼前这件事，他无声的哭泣着。  
Kreiner一下子到达最深处。双手努力将偏过头的他正了过来。看着已经泪流洗面的他，得意的笑着。  
他感觉下部已经慢慢滴血，但什么也做不了他只好眼睁睁的看着这一切。  
Kreiner的额头噙着汗珠，再次插到了最深处。然后感觉自己被一下子搂入怀里。他看着Kreiner，熟悉的面孔，但不是那个Fitz，那个Fitz已经死了。  
Kreiner吻了吻他脸上的泪珠，从面颊，到鼻头，并咬了咬他的嘴唇。  
他早已身心具损，目光呆滞的看着前面。  
Kreiner抬起头，掐住他的下巴，充满敌意的说:“这一切都是你的过错，时间领主！”  
的确，这确实是他的错，他闭上眼睛，再也不敢直视他的眼睛。  
“啪”一个耳光重重的落在他的脸上。“你知道吗？他们要我杀了你！”Kreiner突然声音变得温柔了起来，“但我觉得还是叫你活下来，因为我知道，死是对你最好的解脱，我要杀了那个复制的Fitz Kreiner！毁掉你一切的幻想。”  
“不……”他嘶哑的发出声音，可是由于被堵住，还是没有完整发出来。  
Kreiner继续抽插起来，速度也比先前快了很多。  
恶魔，Faction Paradox就像恶魔一样降临在这个宇宙，每一个变成Faction的人，都像恶魔死尸一样。  
但如今，他已变成一具死尸，已感觉不到疼痛，也感觉不到高潮，精液也与鲜血流了出来。  
Kreiner迅速的抽离，并穿好自己的Faction衣服，满意的离开了牢房。  
静静的牢房，只有一只蜘蛛默默的哭泣。远处传来了Romana以及众人的哭声。  
Compassion怀抱着Fitz Kreiner的冰冷的尸体，愤怒的盯着Father Kreiner离去的方向。  
恶魔降临之时，则是时之终结的到来。


End file.
